The Elkamysts
Last updated by Excitement on February 2nd, 2015. About the Guild *'Creation' - January 6, 2007 by Lucien *'Current Leader': Casino-Royal *'Server': Rosal *'Alliance: ' The Guardians Guard *'Language' - English *'Goal' - To just have fun and enjoy the world of Dofus with some unusual but friendly company. *'Description' - We are a guild that provides a hilarious, crazy, and fun environment for our members. We joke around a lot, so if you have a problem with foul language or obscene behavior then this isn't the place for you. *'No Tolerance' - The only thing not tolerated is disrespect to alliance and other guild members. All we ask is for you to respect and be polite to one another. If there is a problem, PM Casino-Royal and he'll assess the situation accordingly. Please note that you may be dismissed from guild without warning for breaking this rule. *'Experience Tax' - We work under the basis you get what you put in. Every member has the right to decide their own experience tax (Rank > on trial). *'Perceptor Rules' - Rights obtained after 1 month of guild loyalties and activeness. Each member is allowed the use of 1-2 perceptor(s) depending on rank. Perceptors uncollected after 2 weeks will be collected by officers and distributed accordingly and the owner of the perceptor(s) will lose their perceptor rights. Breaking any perceptor rules results in a ban of perceptor usage. For members of the rank Guards, rights will be revoked for one week and 2 weeks for the rank of Protectors. How to Join * Must be level 140 or higher for newcomers. * Must use a P2P account. * Must apply (unless instructed otherwise) to our forums at: http://theelkamysts.freeforums.org/ Goals *'Guild Goals:' Some guild goals have been established and not in any particular order of importance they are: *'Fighting as a Guild:' We feel that one of the best benefits of a guild is being able to hit a dungeon with all your members. That way if someone gets a good drop, you know its beneficial to the family, and its not the "awwww I wish I was that guy" sort of thing. What we are trying to enforce here is strong and reliable network. *'Strong Professions:' Why have high level professions in a guild? First, if we have our own network for gathering resources and generating equipment then we can all benefit by saving money. It would be accepted as a rule to construct any requested item for free, if the materials were provided, and supply resources at a fairly reasonable price if requested. However, we understand that everyone is trying to earn money and further better their characters. If you honestly need the money then make the buck at the sellrooms. *'Strong Network:' We don't expect this to come into place reasonably quick, but we believe it's the foundation of a really successful guild. When we are at the level where we aren't all greedy mongrels and have sufficiently supplied ourselves to reasonably high standards, we can look at the drops of equipment as just more money to the bank. It's encouraged that if you attain a drop that is desired by another member, try to accommodate their needs. If you happen to be the person in need of this item you will understand its worth, and so it's encouraged that you supplement the exchange with some sort of appreciation. *Note* if you don't show appreciation for a good deed, you are making a terrible impression. Ranks *'Leader:' The highest rank in the guild. There may only be one leader. The leader determines the rights and ranks of all the other guild members. *'Second In Command:' The highest rank obtainable by a guild member. This officer usually has all the same rights as that of the leader, but does not make the final decisions on important matters. This officer manages the guild while the Leader is out of town and handles the majority of member promotions. *'Dogsbody: '''These are the alts of SiC's. They have the same rights as a normal SiC with the exception of perc placement* rights. This is to prevent players from placing percs with more than 1 character. *'Counsellor: This special rank is given to Elkamysts members that have exceptional loyalty and time donated to the guild and have proved themselves trustworthy to the Leader and the SiC's. They receive additional rights to pick up other members' percs and to invite new players. Unlike protector, the paddock rights are ensured to Counsellors. *'''Protector: The highest rank for regular members. Earned by being active, helpful, and friendly towards guild members for at least 3 months. Members who are of significant level in the guild and have proven themselves to be active. Officers of this rank have the right to place/collect one perceptor, and manage their own experience. *Note* To respect other officers of the same rank, a protector may only retrieve from their own collectors and only the owner of the account may place and collect. Some members will receive rights to manage and use paddocks. *'Guard: The first rank promotion for new recruits. Earned by being active, helpful, and friendly towards guild members for at least 1 month. Members of this rank may manage their own experiance tax and place/collect '''''ONE perceptor. Members of this rank are only allowed to place one perceptor per week. *'Muse: '''These are the alts of all normal members. They have the same rights as the main character of the player '''excluding perceptor placement rights' to help prevent players from owning more than 1-2 perceptor(s). *'Initiate:' The lowest rank. Members of this rank are usually new to the guild. Guild rights of this rank includes being able to speak in the alliance chat and managing own experience tax. Memories of The Elkamysts: Quotes *'Heal-You-To-Death' : I WAS SITTIN THERE CLICKIN THE SQUARE but the square was like "FUCK YOU" *'RandomStriker' : run into his face, sword sword sword dead *'Lucien' : So apparently we’ve been running a daycare center… *'Deathcloud' : OMGOMGOGMGO guys hurry hurry hurry run run get here now! *'FlameFlicker' : Diz must have profession daycare level 90 by now *'Lucien' : You are the only gangsta I would trust in a drive by *'HoneyTrap' : You have to fuk virgins so they get exp *'Deathcloud' : *watches Sev bend over and take it in the (Beep - Warning there are 12 yr olds present)* *'Seventh-Time' : Critical fails make me wanna punch an old lady in the fayce! *'Zephan' : It's not le funny anymore *'Seventh-Time' : yoyoyo i'm an osa, u bettah fear mah cracklah, cuz its like "i'mma stomp on you FAYCE" and I have a wrmy ... yeahh... uhhh huh, yoyyooo... stay crazeh! *'DrNinjamonkey' : Basically in this fight we have no Ninja, I'm just another Sev, fuckin useless *'Dizeazed' : See ya latah sexy biatches! I'm out, like the lights when ugly people fuk. *'Toy' : Fuk!... Eggrolls again! *'Salvequick' : i would but i have a plissken up my ass D: *'Seventh-Time' : Fuck u cup, u have one reason to be in my room, to carry water, but u faaail, ohhh how u fail to give me my needs *'Cajun-kun' : like a chicken wing *'Pepper-Returns ': fun fun, bought a few things and gave be boney lol *'Wapakman ': we're going to have to change name to The Tailorysts * Jack-Skellington : afk gonna go meditate. Happytrail : you spelled masturbate wrong Images & Art Some Crew for the booty shot, Trap! :-P (Screen Shot by: Dizeazed) Allies * All guilds from The Guardians Alliance